


Curiosity killed the cat (Invisibility Potion)

by SasuSoul



Series: Klance Concoctions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Masturbating, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuSoul/pseuds/SasuSoul
Summary: “Come on, Keeeith,” Lance pleaded, purposefully dragging the e to underline his desperation, “all I want is one tiny peek.” Keith shook his head for the umpteenth time that afternoon, clearly annoyed with his friend’s constant nagging. “If you show me yours, I’ll show you mine,” Lance added as an afterthought, wiggling his brows with mock seduction.“What the fuck, Lance?”Where Lance desperately wants to visit the Gryffindor Common Room, but Keith won't help him. So Lance brews an Invisibility Potion to see for himself, but ends up seeing a lot more than he anticipated.





	Curiosity killed the cat (Invisibility Potion)

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, it takes a while before I get to the actual smut. Well, well, sometimes I just need to write something strange in order to get out of a block, and this is the result. Why did I come up with this? Still not sure, but I have more ideas for one-shots involving potions, both of the nsfw and fluffy kind, so this was as good a place to start as any. 
> 
> I swear I will go back to working on LiaBC now, and my other ongoing series... Sometimes my head just cannot function. 
> 
> It is not really mentioned in the fic, but Lance and Keith are both in their Sixth year, making them 16/17. The Invisibility Potion is a feature of certain HP games, but not a part of the original books and movies. Still, this idea was too fun to write for me to pass up on it. 
> 
> Enjoy the porn I guess!

**Invisibility potion -** _The Invisibility Potion is a silvery concoction that makes the drinker invisible for a short time and is an alternative to an Invisibility Cloak or a Disillusionment Charm. It can be either drunk or smashed either near or on the person you are wishing to hide from the naked eye._

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, _Keeeith,_ ” Lance pleaded, purposefully dragging the _e_ to underline his desperation, “all I want is one _tiny_ peek.” Keith shook his head for the umpteenth time that afternoon, clearly annoyed with his friend’s constant nagging. “If you show me yours, I’ll show you mine,” Lance added as an afterthought, wiggling his brows with mock seduction.

“What the fuck, Lance?” It threw Keith off just as he wanted to, his eyes widening at the unexpected innuendo dropping from his mouth.

“Geez, Keith. I’m still talking ‘bout the rooms, you know,” A flirty smirk thrown carelessly in Keith’s direction, mostly for the fun of it. Why was it that he could never stop himself from teasing this guy, even when he was in the middle of trying to persuade him into something he definitely did _not_ want to do.

The slight tint of pink on Keith’s cheeks as he squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze gave Lance the answer to that question. So insanely cute. He never knew if Keith blushed out of pure embarrassment over Lance’s filthy mouth, or if it was something else there, but he loved slowly luring the reactions out of him regardless.

“This is the last time I’m going to tell you…” Keith started, demonstratively smacking his book shut, “I am _not_ going to sneak you in to the Gryffindor common room.” Why was he even friends with Keith in the first place? Keith was no fun, did not want to break any rules for him. He was not even swayed by Lance’s more than generous offer of showing him the Slytherin Common Room in return. Granted, it was in the dungeons, and it was not as rumored and popular as Gryffindor’s, but they could talk to the merfolk through the barred glass windows. Lance had tried to convince Keith that was some cool shit, but he did not seem interested at all. Boring, stupid Keith.

“You’re such a buzzkiller,” Lance murmured sourly, sporting a very visible and upset pout as he gathered his books to leave the library.

“Weren’t we gonna study for DADA?” Keith questioned, gesturing to Lance standing up from his chair, books in hand. Shrugging his shoulders, Lance moved to lift his satchel up and over his shoulder, refusing to give Keith another glance. He was not worthy of his time right now, not when he could not give him what he so desperately wanted. A raised eyebrow, Keith’s slight frown turning into an open-mouthed ‘o’ as he seemed to realize Lance was not messing around with him this time. His study partner was really leaving him because he was petty.

“Seriously, Lance? You gonna bail on me for that?” No answer, Lance did not want to give him the satisfaction of even looking back at him. He thought Keith was cool, that he would eventually give in if he kept pestering him. But no, seems like Keith Kogane was more of a teacher’s pet than a rebel, after all. That thought bothered Lance more than it should.

“Fine!” Keith yelled after him, immediately being shushed at by the librarian, Erina Pince. She looked just like her mother’s portraits in the hallways; with that hooked nose and those sunken, grey cheeks Lance was surprised that Irma Pince had ever had the chance to breed. Yet her successor was there right in front of him, doing what the Pince’s did best: complaining about students’ behavior in their “sacred space for learning”. He had heard Erina Pince was not even half as strict as her mother had been, and was grateful he did not live in a time where he had to experience the original wrath of the Pince family.

“Well, don’t come to me crying if you fail our test on offensive spells next week.” Keith’s voice was lower now; vary of the librarian watching over him like a hawk in the distance. Still, it was aggressive and pointed enough that Lance caught every single word. _Fuck_ , he had totally forgotten about that test in his eagerness to coerce Keith to joining his plan. Fuck, fuck, fuck… He was totally going to fail now, no doubt about it.

If it had been any other subject, he would have laughed it off. Lance had some subjects in which he was on Keith’s level, better even, and he managed to somehow get by the other ones with a passing grade by either cramming all through the night or enlisting the help of Pidge. Defense Against the Dark Arts however, that was Keith’s subject, not Lance’s; and Pidge was almost as bad as him at it, if not even worse. So yeah, he had just screwed his chances at both visiting the Gryffindor Common Room and getting a decent grade on that test. Great. _Splendid_ …

Sulking, he stomped through the library hallway, heading towards the Great Hall for an early lunch. Maybe if he stuffed himself with enough of those butter beer flavored donuts he would forget all about his failures during the last hour.

 

* * *

 

 

He did not forget. Not at all. Quite the contrary, he whined on and on about it to Pidge all lunch, through their study session, and at dinner. Lance could sense his Ravenclaw companion growing increasingly annoyed at him by the second, only one move away from tossing her bag over her shoulder and bailing on him to go look at Venus from the astronomy tower. The kid was excessively interested in planets and constellations, Lance could never quite understand her fascination.

“I have told you I could get you into our common room,” she offered for what must have been the third time that conversation, probably the tenth time over the last month that Lance had tried to persuade Keith.

“It’s not the saaaame,” he whined in protest, flopping his arms around and excessively poking out his lower lip, “your common room is probably lame. Gryffindor’s is the one with all the parties and the legendary stories of Fred and George connected to it.”

“God, you’re such a crybaby, McClain. I’m just trying to help, you know.” Pidge muttered annoyed, stuffing a green olive into her mouth, biting down on it and giving off a popping sound. _Gross_ , Lance thought. How did Pidge even manage to eat those heinous monstrosities? Could that even be called food?

“Am not,” he protested loudly, though he knew that was exactly what he was. But this stuff was important, you know? Lance had been such a big fan of Gryffindor house ever since he was little. All those years he had dreamt of going through the portrait of the Fat Lady and follow in the footsteps of Harry Potter, the Weasley twins, Hermione Granger. The wizards and witches whose names were in every single magical history book across the world. Hell, that was the entire reason he had applied to Hogwarts instead of going to Castelobruxo like his family had done for generations. He had been over the moon when he heard his year was going to be the first that could apply for any Wizarding school they wanted in the entire world. Now _that_ was something.

Lance had been thrilled when he received his acceptance letter on his eleventh birthday, rushing into the living room to tell his mother, knocking over her magical knitting set in the process. Finally, he was going to see all the incredible things that Hogwarts had to offer. Finally, he would be sorted into Gryffindor, where he belonged.

Except things did not really go the way Lance had planned for them to go, not even close. Of course, he had considered the possibility that he would not end up in the house of his dreams, but he had not been overly concerned about it. For as long as he did not end up in _that_ house, he would be okay. Anything but that.

 _“Slytherin!”_ He could still remember that dreaded moment as if it was yesterday. How the color faded from his face as the Sorting Hat shouted out the one word he did not want to hear, the one house he thought it would be impossible for him to be associated with. Slytherin was the house where evil witches and wizards spawned, not somewhere a talented wizard like himself belonged. It could not be. There had to be a mistake somewhere.

He had contemplated asking the Principal Alfor for a retrial, but he knew that was not how the system worked. The hat had chosen Slytherin, and Lance had to live with that choice for the next seven years. It had hurt immensely when the guy who had been called up after him, which just so happened to be Keith Kogane, had gotten the hat to yell out the house of his dreams without more than a second on his head. From that day on, Lance had sworn to wipe that proud smirk straight off the other wizard’s face.

Instead, he had ended up befriending Keith, slowly but steadily. It turned out the guy was not even remotely interested in this staged rivalry Lance tried to force them into. Moreover, once they started actually talking, Keith turned out to be a decent guy. They would bond over his collection of weird none-moving monster cards, apparently called Pokémon (Keith was muggleborn), and their fellow passion for Quidditch. Sure, the two of them were both pretty hotheaded and persistent, getting them into petty fights from time to time, but Lance did enjoy Keith’s company more than he wanted to admit.

The only annoying thing about Keith Kogane was that he had all the things Lance did not have, but oh so desperately yearned for. He was a brilliant duelist, earning him the attention of girls and boys alike, swooning over him in every DADA class. Moreover, he was incredibly fast on a broom, earning him the title of Gryffindor team Seeker in his first year. Lance had to settle with being a Chaser for Slytherin team, a position that did not come with nearly as much recognition from his peers. Recently, Keith was elected Captain of the house team as well, earning him even more praise. Did he mention that Keith was a Gryffindor and Lance was not? That was the most annoying part.

So yeah, Lance knew he was being both jealous and spiteful, but it just was not _fair_ that Keith got to be the embodiment of everything Lance wanted to have but could never achieve. It was as if the other wizard had swept down in front of him and flown away with Lance’s dreams dragging behind his broomstick. It did not help that Keith had to be such a nice person either, giving Lance no motive to lash out at him if he had a particularly bad day. Which was why both Pidge and Hunk knew he was jealous of Keith by now; if Keith had not been such an oblivious person he had probably noticed as well. Lance knew he was frustratingly easy to read.

“You haven’t really been interested in going up there since our first year, Lance. Actually, I remember you saying you didn’t get the big hype anymore, that Slytherin probably had a cooler Common Room anyways. This is about Keith, isn’t it?” Then Pidge struck him with The Look™, as if the girl knew exactly what he was thinking about before he had time to say it. It was vexing how the younger Ravenclaw always seemed to know what was up with him, figuring out his emotions before he had gotten to the bottom of them himself. She continued to stare him down, not even breaking eye contact when she had to adjust her glasses, which had slipped too far down on her nose. If she knew exactly what he was going to say next, why did she have to reel it out of him?

“… Maybe.”

“ _Lance….”_ Her tone made it clear that she was not having any of his bullshit excuses today.

“He got appointed Captain of the Quidditch team, Pidge. _Captain!_ I’ve wanted that since I started riding a broom at, like, 5. Keith gets to be a Gryffindor, and a seeker, and a duelist and Quidditch Captain, he has pretty eyes and nice muscles and everyone wants him and…” Oh god, he was rambling, wasn’t he? Rambling about Keith’s perfect good looks and his incredibly sexy “go fuck yourself” attitude that had everyone swooning over him; Lance included. He was not supposed to share all that aloud. At this point, he was not sure what parts he had blurted out and what had stayed in his mind. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_.

Judging from Pidge’s increasingly amused smirk from the other side of the table, he had shared way more than he planned to. Damn it…

“Just admit that you have the hots for him before you accidentally tell the whole Castle.” She deadpanned, rolling her eyes at him.

“I do not l—“ but Pidge had already risen from her seat and was headed towards the astronomy tower, a napkin stuffed full of olives in her hands. Again, _gross._ Besides, he absolutely did _not_ have a thing for Keith fucking Kogane. Nope. No chance. All he wanted was to see that room, and he was going to make it, with or without Keith’s help.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been five days since Lance nagged on Keith about the Common Room, and they had not talked at all since then. Whenever Lance tried to approach him, Keith would scurry away as fast as his feet could carry him, or magically get swept up in a conversation with someone else in an effort to avoid him. Lance could not blame him really; Keith probably still thought all he wanted to do was to persuade him. Still, he missed his company a lot more than he had expected to.

In the end opted for leaving a note and a “sorry for being a dick”-muffin on his desk before DADA class. Toffee flavor, Keith’s favorite. His heart thrummed heavy in his chest when Keith turned back to smile softly at him at the start of the lesson.

After that, they were back to normal. Keith still refused to help Lance study for the offensive spells test, saying it was his punishment for being such an annoying asshole for the past few weeks. However, they did struggle themselves through Clairvoyance together, and Lance was eternally grateful for being able to sit next to him in the library again. Life at Hogwarts just was not the same without Keith. His presence had become more vital to Lance’s wellbeing than he was willing to admit. There was something about that smile, and those eyes and… Ughhh, he should not think about this too much, it only fucked with his mind. What he should think about was how to get through that portrait on the seventh floor and get a glimpse of the exquisite Gryffindor lifestyle. It was not a matter of whether he would make it; it was a matter of how and when. One of the Slytherin traits Lance was most proud of was his tenacity. If he set himself a mission, he would succeed in the end, no matter how great the task.

 

* * *

 

 

The answer to the question of when and how came to him only a mere two days later, when he studied for potions’ class and stumbled across some old notes from his third year. _Invisibility Potion_ , now that piqued his curiosity more than a little. After only a few minutes of reading, Lance was grinning from eye to eye. This was a surprisingly simple formula for an elixir of this caliber. Among the ingredients were several of the standards from his potions cabinet, and he could grab some ripe cherries from the Great Hall.

A few of the ingredients were of the more uncommon sort, but if he were cautious enough he would be able to snatch them when Professor Honerva brought them out for her next demonstration in class; they were not so rare that she would keep them locked up at all times. He skimmed over the recipe once more. Making this would only take him about a week; he just needed to find a safe place to let it brew without catching any unwanted attention. _Think Lance; think_.

 

* * *

 

 

 _I am brilliant!_ Lance praised himself as he hurried through the corridors on the first floor, sneaking in through an old, rusty door at the end of the hallway, barely open enough for him to squeeze through.

Looking around at the cobwebs that covered the windows and the cracks between the bathroom stalls, it was clear that no one had been doing their deeds on any of these toilets in a long time. Understandable enough. This bathroom was known to hold the entrance to the now sealed Chamber of Secrets, and for being the home of one very annoying Hogwarts ghost; the first victim of Tom Riddle himself back in his school days.

Lance was not put off by this, however. If anything, it made him even more excited about his secret project. He had heard the stories of Harry Potter and his friends using this place as a secret hideout sometime during their years at Hogwarts, brewing illegal concoctions for their heroic acts. Every bone in his body tingled at the thought of taking part in their legacy, even though his intentions for being in Moaning Myrtle’s home was much less noble than those of the Golden Trio.

He came back to the lavatory every morning and every twilight for the next seven days to stir his elixir and add the ingredients at the correct time. When he finally saw the silvery liquid begin to foam and bubble as described, he pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically, yelling so loud that Myrtle started hulking uncontrollably. He did it! He actually went and did it! He, Lance McClain, had made a perfect Invisibility Potion, and he was going to see the Gryffindor Common Room without anyone’s help but his own. Take that, Keith!

 

* * *

 

 

When Christmas break came around, Lance was ready. His entire body was bubbling over with excitement, and he kept bouncing his leg under the table throughout his study date with Pidge and Hunk, making them throw questioning looks at him every few minutes. They did not voice whatever they were thinking though, and frankly, Lance did not care what they thought. Tonight was night he would finally make one of his childhood dreams come true, it was only natural that he could not sit still.

A few hours later, the Castle halls were almost empty. Most of the students had gone home to see their families and celebrate the holidays. Lance missed his family, he really did; but Cuba was so far away, and floo powder had gotten increasingly more expensive over the years. Apparently, there was a shortage from the source, Floo-Pow, causing the prices to rise for the first time in over a hundred years. And since the recipe was a family secret, no one else had the opportunity to get a hold of the glittery powder. Not that it mattered too much; Lance wanted to stay here this year, needed to so he could finally see the glitter and glory of the Gryffindor Common Room. Besides, Keith was going to be here over the break, as usual, and Lance was looking forward to tease and pester him every day for the next couple of weeks.

Wolfing down his dinner at record speed, Lance escaped from the Slytherin table as one of the first to head back for the dorms. Instead of turning right towards the dungeons, he took a “detour” to the nearest available bathroom, moving to the middle of the open space to smash his vial of elixir to the ground by his feet, enveloping himself in a veil of silvery smoke.

Looking down at your own frame and not being able to see yourself at all was an out-of-body experience if Lance had ever had one. It felt as though his body was no longer attached to this realm of existence; just his mind, his soul floating about freely. His limbs prickled strangely for a few minutes, and then he felt grounded again, back in his physical form. This was such a strange sensation that he had to look down to check if he was still invisible, and indeed, he was. _Wicked!_

Ok, now he just had to get to the seventh floor and wait for some unsuspecting Gryffindor to come back from the feast and use the portrait. If his calculations were right, he should have about three hours like this; that was plenty of time to snoop around.

 

* * *

 

 

The seven minutes he had to wait by the portrait of the Fat Lady felt like forever, but finally an unaware soul came around to voice the password (Cauldron Cake) and Lance snuck in straight after him as he ducked his head and climbed through the portrait hole. Wow! If he knew it would have been this easy he would have tried this years ago.

Jaw-dropping. That was the only word Lance had to describe the wonderful sight in front of him, which was fitting considering his jaw was probably hitting the floor about now. He had imagined this moment over and over in his head, but nothing could compare to the sight he now had in front of him.

Scarlet. Everything he could see around him was scarlet red. From the comfortable stuffed armchairs, to the numerous tapestries on the walls, to the curtains framing the many windows displaying the Castle Grounds from one of its highest towers. Scarlet and golden. Round wooden tables with a golden glow, golden chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling. The whole place seemed quite majestic covered in the dim lighting from the fireplace, but at the same time cozy and inviting.

The room was a perfect circle, allowing you to observe its every nook and cranny from any position you were in. Lance spun around his own axis in the middle of the floor, eyes flying from portrait to portrait, recognizing every famous Gryffindor from the excessive amount of books he had read on the history of the house. And there they were, on the wall right next to the mantelpiece, beside the gold plaque of the majestic house lion: The golden trio.

Hermione smiled at him as he stumbled over there anything but gracefully, trying his best to avoid tripping on the carpet as he dodged an oncoming Gryffindor headed towards the bulletin board. The witch put up a hand to cover her mouth as she snickered, making Ron and Harry flicker with their gazes until their eyes finally met his. The student version of Harry smiled playfully at him, holding up his pointer finger and sending him a quiet _shhh_. Lance returned the gesture, holding back a giggle. They could see him; they could really _see_ him.

In a moment of insecurity, his eyes flickered down to where he knew his feet would be, just to make sure. Still invisible. Good. As he turned away from them to explore further, Ron sent him a thumbs-up, making his insides jitter with excitement.

Lance spent quite some time in the quiet of the Common Room, sneaking a couple of cookies from the center table to munch when no one was looking. Only a few other students were present, gathered in a sofa by the fireplace playing Exploding snap. There was no sign of Keith, but that did not surprise Lance in the slightest. He knew his broody friend mostly preferred his own company to that of others. That was why he cherished it so much when Keith wanted to spend his study time with him. Lance was the only one allowed around Keith when he studied. Well, Lance and his brother, but Shiro did not count.

Man, what would Keith have said if he knew about this? Lance could picture the shock and disbelief on his face if he had seen him here right now. Keith would never believe it if he told him. He probably would not think that Lance would have the wits to pull this off, or the nerve. It felt good to have proven him wrong, even if his friend would never know about it.

Deciding he had to see the rest of what this place had to offer, Lance rose from the comfort of the armchair to approach the mahogany staircases leading to the dorms. He had paid enough attention to the movement of the Gryffindor students to know that the boys’ dormitories were on the left, and the girls’ on the right. This was vital information to him. Why? Because he absolutely did not want to get caught red-handed trying to sneak a peek at his female classmates.

You see, Lance was not stupid; he knew about how the stairs would quickly turn into slides if someone who identified as the opposite gender tried to climb them. Moreover, he was not sure that being invisible was enough to stop said stairs from collapsing on him the second he tried to step there, and he was not about to find out this way. No, unfortunately he had to settle for seeing the boys’ sleeping quarters. It was better this way. He did not want to be labeled as a creep.

Creaking. Of course the fucking stairs had to be creaking, causing the closest girl to whip her head around so fast her ponytail smacked her friend in the face. Lance froze up like a statue before remembering that there was literally no way that girl could see him. Ok, deep breaths. He just had to move more carefully from now on, avoid causing any unwanted attention.

“Olivia, you ok?” The blonde one asked, pushing some strands of ponytail out of her mouth.

“Yeah. Just thought I heard something, ‘s all.” Then she was back into it as fast as she had snapped out, laughing and playing with her friends.

Lance let out a sigh of relief. Too close for comfort. He did not need anyone to come closer and end up accidentally touching him or something. No one would be stupid enough to brush that off. He would get caught; and if there was one thing he did not want right now, it was that.

Therefore, he climbed the stairs slower this time, careful not to plant his entire weight on the foot he was moving, stepping on the balls of his feet to make as little noise as possible. Reaching for the doorknob, he made sure to pull it down gradually, determined not to make a sound as he slid it open to reveal a long, torch-lit hallway decorated with more tapestries. There were several wooden doors on both sides of the corridor, probably leading to the different student dormitories.

Lance was about to head for the closest one when a strangled yelp echoed out from the door at the end, catching his interest. What was that strange sound? Was someone in pain? He tiptoed closer to the source of the noise, filled with a sudden curiosity. That voice, it seemed somewhat familiar.

Again. Another faint whimper in the night. Now that he was closer, it did not sound painful at all. More like… _Shit!_

Yes, that was most definitely a moan if Lance had ever heard one. Someone in that room was having a good time, all right. The thought of it made his cheeks tint red.

He should definitely leave now, that would be the decent thing to do. The noble thing. But Lance was not noble, he was curious, and it almost felt as if the sound was egging him on, telling him to come closer, come look. Lance had always had a tendency to give in to temptation. This time was no different.

Instead of leaving, he pushed his ear to the door like some perverse stalker, desperately waiting for that voice to come back. Heavy breaths, that was all. Both from him and the stranger getting off on the other side. Why was he so into this? Did his mamá drop him as a child or something? No. He was not enticed. This was purely for science. He needed to know who that voice belonged to, that was all. Once he found out, he would leave. Plain and simple. Not a creep. Not at all.

When it finally did come, the pure filthiness of the sound, laced in pleasure, went straight to his dick. Then it finally dawned down on him, finally settled in his mind why this voice was indeed so familiar. It could not be..? _Keith?_ That thought did nothing to calm his incoming erection.

His next move was very much _not_ thought through, but he had to see for himself, had to confirm it. The door complained loudly as he slid it open, and Lance could hear the familiar thud of feet landing on the floorboards. Damn, did everything in this stupid tower have to creak when he touched it?

The room was dark, lit only by a faint ray of moonlight streaming through the window. Still, the tall, dark silhouette that strode towards him with determined steps, only wrapped in his crimson duvet, was without doubt the one of Keith Kogane. Lance could have spotted that mullet from a mile away.

An annoyed frown was plastered on Keith’s face, and he moved fast. Fast and with a purpose. So determined that Lance was afraid he had some insane magic that allowed him to see just who was at his now half-open door. He barely managed to slip away under his arm and press his back to the nearest wall as Keith reached out for the knob. Phew. Again, way too close for comfort.

“…Anyone there?” he called out into the now empty hallway, unaware that his intruder had just unintentionally slipped into his bedroom and was now close to hyperventilating from the pure stress of the situation. God, he so desperately wished he could apparate out of there and pretend this never happened. Dios mio, he just wanted to check. This was not how it was supposed to go. He needed to get the hell out of here, and fast.

Except he could not leave. He could not leave anymore because as soon as that thought left his brain Keith went and fucking closed the door. Shut it completely. Not even a glimpse of light came through the cracks. And if that was not enough to seal the deal, he touched the door and mumbled something that made Lance freeze up completely.

“ _Colloportus_.” Keith had always been good at wandless magic, probably due to his Asian ancestry.

 _Shit, shit, shit…_ No way would Lance be able to get out of that door unnoticed. He glanced down at his watch, worry stirring up his stomach. Thirty minutes. In less than half an hour, he had to be out of here or Keith would see him. Keith and the entirety of Gryffindor house. Sneaking into the Gryffindor Common Room, invading one of the Gryffindor’s private space, possibly even voyeurism. He could be expelled for this, _would_ be expelled for this if he were caught. Why did he have to be so reckless? It was true that old muggle saying: curiosity killed the cat, and Lance was about to be slaughtered.

His eyes darted back and forth across the room, not sure if they should keep watch over Keith or study his only possible escape route. Never had he managed to get himself into this amount of trouble, not even that time when he and Keith had gone to practice and accidentally let out the bludgers. How was he supposed to get out of here without Keith noticing? Time to play the waiting game.

Keith was, luckily, completely unaware of the presence of a stalker in his bedroom. Currently, he was leaning back against the headrest of his bed, his lower body tucked neatly underneath the bedsheets. His bare chest however, pale and toned, almost shimmering in the moonlight, was still very much visible.

Lance’s dick twitched with interest in his jeans. Because apparently the shock of your crush nearly finding out that you tried to spy at him jacking off was not enough to ruin the mood. Not when Keith looked so incredibly enticing stretched out in that bed, nothing but the duvet covering his abdomen. If Keith moved just a few inches, Lance would be able to see what was hidden at the end of that line of black hair stretching down from his belly button. He did not know how much he had craved that until now.

Twitching slightly, Keith let out a groan of frustration, balling his fists and muttering something under his breath.

“Ughhh… Why does he have to get in my head like this?” Another groan, and before Lance could process what had been said, he was suddenly presented with a front-row view of Keith’s still hard and definitely mouthwatering penis. Who knew Keith Kogane was that well endowed? There was no way Lance could look away now, paralyzed as the sight registered in his mind. Suddenly, all thoughts about escaping the room were swept away, replaced with dirty images of what he could be doing to Keith right in this moment.

Was Keith going to touch himself? You could bet your sweet ass that was what Lance was hoping for. The strain against his jeans became harder and harder to ignore as Keith slowly, languidly reached out for his hard cock and started lazily stroking the tip, shuddering from the pleasure. His mouth dropped open, and Lance had to stop himself from letting out a moan of his own just from the bare sight of Keith arching his back prettily off the bed, now stroking harder, more determined. How was he allowed to be so… mesmerizing? Sweaty bangs clinging around his face as he picked up the speed, the noises from before returning, now more strained, as if Keith tried his best to keep them in but could not control it.

Never in his life had Lance seen anything more captivating. He desperately wanted to move closer, to touch Keith, feel his bare skin against his hands. Help him relieve the built up tension in his body, stroke him sloppily while licking a stripe from his base to his head. Keith would probably taste amazing, cock laying heavy on his tongue leaking with precum.

Lance could feel himself drooling slightly, wiping it off his chin in an embarrassed attempt to steady himself. It did not work. He was completely lost in the sensation. Pure lust oozed out of him, his hand moving down to palm his length through his jeans, no longer listening to the voice of reason in the back of his mind. The one telling him to look away, to get out of there and fast, before he did something he would regret.

Lance had always had a tendency to give in to temptation. Holding back a moan, he unzipped his jeans to give his cock some more room. Keeping it in there was way too strenuous, only adding to the pent up sexual frustration. Keith seemed to finally be getting into it, head dropping back and moans falling from his lips more frequently, loud enough for his housemates in the hallway to hear should they happen to pass by. That thought had seemingly escaped from Keith’s mind, because he only continued to raise the volume, making Lance finally give up the last ounce of self-control he had left.

Gripping the base of his cock, Lance let it slip out of his boxers, starting at a slow pace, but almost instantly losing control, rocking his hips forward with the motions. His eyes were glued to Keith’s crotch, watching as he trembled, bucking up into his hand with a desperation Lance was more than familiar with. In that moment, all that seemed to matter was to chase that high, moving closer and closer to the edge; each soft whine and breathless pant coming from Keith entrancing him, making him wish he were closer. _I could make you feel so good. Let me touch you, please let me—_

Lance felt the intrusive taste of iron in his mouth, realizing he bit down too hard on his lip to cover up that groan. His attention fell off Keith’s frame for only a second as he licked his lips to lap up the liquid. When his gaze returned to the bed, it felt as though all his remaining blood flushed to his cock, leaving him in a pleasured daze unsure of how he could ever have gotten to be this lucky.

For now, it was only one finger, but with the way it so effortlessly slid in and out of Keith’s hole Lance was certain he would add another pretty soon. Keith was lifting himself off the bed, one hand playing with his asshole, the other still wrapped tightly around his leaking cock, toes curling on the edge of the bed. It should be illegal to look this pretty with something up his ass, body stretching out, showing him from all the right angles. Lance was drooling again, but he did not even bother wiping it away, needed to focus all his attention on the sight in front of him. Because again, how could he possibly have ended up being this lucky?

With the newfound development, Lance’s fantasies quickly moved from swirling his tongue around Keith’s thick head to slicking himself up and sinking deep into Keith’s hole, which he was currently scissoring open with two fingers, beads of sweat running down his pecs and lower stomach. Scratch that, he wanted to lick that off, and then fuck him. Fuck Keith hard and fast and have him begging him for more, clenching that delicious ass around his cock like he was made for it. Wanted to lie back down on the pillows so Keith could sink down on him, bounce gently on his cock while arching his back and singing for him as he came all over his chest.

Shit, Lance was close. Nothing had ever made him feel this aroused before, having him pant and swear internally at the inability to touch, to moan, to claim what was laying there ready and waiting right in front of him. Oh, how badly he wanted to grab Keith by the wrists and fuck him senseless. Instead, he gripped himself harder, trying to match the pumps of his wrist to the rocking of Keith’s hips in front of him. So that he could at least imagine what it must be like to be inside of him, filling that tight, fluttering hole and stretching it to the brim.

A third finger, followed by an intense shudder and an even louder cry of pure ecstasy as Keith hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him. Shaking, spasms running through his body in waves as he desperately chased for that feeling again, aiming but not seeming to hit the target. Lance could have helped him with that, would have hit Keith’s prostate on every single thrust. At least in his fantasies.

Keith seemed to be more confident about what angle to thrust with his fingers now, because the moans became louder, even more desperate as he bucked his hips back against his fingers to gain more friction, his ass high in the air. Lance would have loved to grab a perfect handful of that while pounding into him. Maybe even give it a spank or two to see how Keith reacted. In Lance’s imagination, Keith would moan even louder at that, begging Lance to go rough on him, to fuck him faster, _harder_. Precum was leaking from Lance’s tip, smearing onto his hand and making his fingers sticky, but he could not care less. He was so close. So close to finishing. He just needed that final push.

“ _L… Lance_.” The stuttered moan that fell from Keith’s lips as he pushed his fingers in harder, eyes half-lidded with lust and abs tightening as white, creamy liquid shot from his cock and decorated his nipples in a sticky mess had Lance drawing blood again. Had him biting down on his lip so hard he was sure it would leave permanent marks. Had his legs buckle under him as he slid down the wall to the floor, landing with a loud thump as he came all over his boxer shorts. Luckily, Keith was too occupied with his afterglow to pay the sound any mind.

He imagined that, didn’t he? There was no way that Keith just..?

For the next five minutes, Lance was unable to do anything but breathe in shallow little breaths as he rested his head against the wall. He was immobilized by the realization of what an immoral act he had just performed. Immobilized by the fact that his watch showed he only had ten more minutes before his body would start reappearing right here on Keith’s bedroom floor. Immobilized by the shock of Keith screaming his name with three of his fingers up his ass, drenched in sweat, his face the embodiment of self-indulgence as he came all over his chest. Lance was fucked. Literally and figuratively. What was he supposed to say when Keith..?

Wait a minute, was that a snore? Dios mío, could he possibly be that lucky? Slowly rising to his feet, his eyes finding the bed once again, he let out a relieved sigh. Curled up under the duvet, one foot sticking out at the bottom, hair fanned in a halo around his head: Keith Kogane, the sleeping beauty. Lance would have stayed to watch the steady rise and fall of his chest and the rosy tint on his cheeks a little while longer, but time was not a luxury he could afford right now.

Stealing one last glance at Keith’s resting figure, Lance quickly tiptoed over to the door, fishing his wand out of his robe and mumbling “ _Alohomora,_ ” before quickly slipping through the door, even more flustered than he had been stepping in.

On his way back down to the dungeons, all Lance could hear were those breathless moans and heavy pants. His retinas branded with visions of Keith’s back arching as he shoved another finger in.

_‘L… Lance…’_

 There was no way he would be able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back, hue hue hue. 
> 
> I hope this was ok, I personally feel like my smut needs a lot of improvement. 
> 
> Me reading smut: Wow! This is amazing! 
> 
> What it feels like when I’m reading my own smut: He put the thing in the thing and then they did the thing :/
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it! Maybe even a comment? 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: @sasusoul  
> Cheers!


End file.
